


Love Is a Fresh Plate of Syrniki

by moustacheMythology



Series: APH Rare Pairs Week 2018 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2018, Cooking, F/F, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moustacheMythology/pseuds/moustacheMythology
Summary: The key to someone’s heart is through their stomach. That was the saying right? Well, Katya was going to try anyway with her syrniki, and her sister Natalya said it might work if nothing else.





	Love Is a Fresh Plate of Syrniki

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is Day 2 of aphrarepairsweek's Rare Pairs Week 2018 on tumblr for the prompt "Cooking/Baking", just posting it here, as well as on my tumblr still-a-hetalian. It's been a while since I've written fiction and first time actually putting my writing out on the internet so please leave kudos if you liked it and comment, I'd love to hear from you guys!
> 
> Human names:  
> Ukraine: Katya  
> Hungary: Erzsébet  
> Belarus: Natalya

The key to someone’s heart is through their stomach. That was the saying right? Well, Katya was going to try anyway with her _syrniki,_ and her sister Natalya said it might work if nothing else. Katya and Erzsébet had been dating for a couple weeks now and the other woman was lovely. She was beautiful, smart, and so incredibly strong. Mentally, and well, Katya may have completely fallen for her the first time Erzsébet carried her to bed after a long night of movies and snuggling on the couch. So now it was Katya’s turn to impress her girlfriend!

She was going through all over her ingredients for the hundredth time when her doorbell rang. Katya rushed to her front door and opened it to see Erzsébet standing there with a bottle of her best pálinka and a box of pierogi from Katya’s favorite store down the street. They smiled at each other and Erzsébet pecked Katya lips as a hello. Katya giggled.

 _Oh she was so smitten. Her brother and sister were completely right to tease her about her new girlfriend._  She thought.

“Dinner!” Erzsébet said, holding up the alcohol and food.

“Good, I’m hungry, мила*,” Katya said. When she looked at Erzsébet, she had a look in her eye. _Oh this one is going to be terrible._

“Nooo, _I’m_ Hungary,” Erzsébet near lost it laughing as Katya rolled her eyes lovingly.

“Fine, I walked into that one,” Katya said, grabbing the box of pierogi, and kissed Erzsébet again as she passed by her. She walked into the kitchen as Erzsébet followed behind, placing the bottle she was still holding on a counter and undoing her jacket and scarf. It may be spring but it was still unseasonably cold.

“Oh! What’re you making, _csillaga_?” Erzsébet asked her, coming up behind where Katya was standing in front of her counter again, and wrapping her arms around her waist.

“It’s a surprise,” Katya told her. With that, the other woman kissed her neck and let go.

“Can I at least watch you as you cook?” Erzsébet asked pouting.

“Fine, but no stealing of any of my ingredients!” Katya said. Erzsébet cheered and hopped up on the counter, out of the way of anything Katya needed.

Katya knew that the recipe for _syrniki_ wouldn’t take too long so she grabbed a pot to sauté some onions real quick with the pierogi and some leftover kielbasa while Erzsébet told her all about her day at work and the plane ride from Budapest to Kiev. Due to the distance they worked and lived they didn’t get to see each other as much as either of them would prefer but they were both able to get some plane ticket deals through work and visited each other on the weekends a couple weekends a month. It really wasn’t fun but it was the best they had for now.

Cooking always made Katya calmer, she loved cooking for her siblings and now loved cooking for her girlfriend. Katya loved everyone in her life, but Erzsébet was special and she wanted to show her how much she loved her – cooking was as close as she was going to get in doing that without words.

Erzsébet hopped off the counter and grabbed the bottle she brought. Katya had already started assembling the _syrniki_ and was getting lost in the fantastic smell. She heard the chinking of glasses and saw Erzsébet grab two glasses from her cabinet and pour out the palinka. She handed Katya one glass and cradled the other in her hands.

Katya stopped stirring and took a sip of her own drink.

“Apricot, you got my favorite flavor,” Katya said softly and smiled at Erzsébet.

“Of course,” Erzsébet smiled back and kissed her again this time more fully. Still kissing her, Erzsébet set down her glass and grabbed Katya’s to put hers down beside it. She pulled Katya closer in with a hand on her hip and one caressing cheek, and Katya pulled away breathless.

“Let me finish dinner first,” Katya said, blushing and beaming radiantly.

“Okay, it smells delicious,” Erzsébet said, giving Katya one last peck.

After the dough was mixed, Katya and Erzsébet rolled it into little patties and placed them into a hot pan with oil. Katya set aside about half of the finished ones to bring to her brother and sister for when she was going to see them later that weekend, as Erzsébet put the rest of them on a plate with powdered sugar. They dished out the pierogi and kielbasa and sat down to eat. When they were done they grabbed their glasses of palinka from before and the plate of now cooled-off _syrniki_ and plopped down on their couch for a night of snuggling and Netflix.

It might not have been any sort of special anniversary or anything like that but it was still special to them both. Just being able to spend time together, no work, no stress, just being together with delicious food.

**Notes:**

***мила – my love**

**** csillag – my dear, darling**


End file.
